Zoe
Zoe is a minor character on the show Suburgatory. Background Zoe was a woman who lived and Manhattan and had dated George. The two broke up, however, because George believed she was a negative, annoying and high-tempered slut. Also, he broke up with her because he thought it would be a double standard to have Tessa clumped in the 'burbs while he makes countless visits to their home town, New York. "Thanksgiving" In this episode, Dallas and Tessa catch George and Zoe between cars in the middle of inner New York City, their lips locked. George later says he got a job renovating a bar in the city and him and Zoe went on several dates together. "The Nutcracker" In this episode, Tessa starts giving George "the ice treatment" after learning about his secret live in Manhattan. So, that night, we see George having a conversation with Zoe via Skype and she is an emotional wreck with tears streaming down her face and snot dripping from her nose. She asks George the a common female question, "Are you dumping me now?" and George states he is not technically "dumping" Zoe, though the two were breaking up now. Zoe starts to remesices that this is unfolding just when she starts to feel something, and George starts to say "It's not you, its-" and she tells him he better not end that sentence with "me." He doesn't actually, he says its Tessa and that it would be a double-standard to confide Tessa to the suburbs while he makes countless visits to Manhattan. So, he breaks up with because if he continued to see her, he would feel like a horrible father. So, as she sobs, he politely slams his laptop shut. Later, Tessa decides that she will make up for splitting George and Zoe apart by inviting her to their tree trimming party. So Tessa steals George's laptop and Skypes Zoe, saying it wasn't her and that it was Tessa. Zoe claims she was blind-sided and doesn't think she is ready to put herself back on the market just yet. Tessa says she should, and Tessa promises this time she will not be an obstacle in her and George's relationship. Zoe says she doesn't think she can do it, but Tessa says that George misses her a lot and is now depressed and not himself. Zoe nods, claiming her and George's sex was "rockin" and that the holidays make her super horny so she's in. Tessa knows it will be the best gift ever, then Zoe asks how to get directions to Chatswin, but Tessa slams the laptop shut and is determined to brighten up George's spirits with Zoe. During the tree trimming party, Zoe arrives late and obviously drunk. Once she walks onto their threshold, she plants a slobbery kiss on George's lips and proceeds to get some heavy liquor. After she does, she sits down with George's kind Asian neighbors who do not speak very fluent English. With her drink in hand, she says she hasn't drove in a decade and the last time she drove was with an alcoholic beverage in Jamaica and when she drove, she thought she was dead 10-12 times. But, she says now, a decade later, she drove all the way to Chatswin just for George and all for love. Now she demands that the Asian neighbors lead her to the alcohol. Since Noah delivers bad news every day at his dental practice with his soothing dentist tone, he decides to deliver the news to Zoe about George and Aimee. Later, Zoe starts being charmed by Noah and they want outside and when Zoe starts talking about hooking up, Noah informs her he's married. So, once again, once she feels something, it zaps away. So, she starts pelting Noah in the face with armfuls of snowballs. Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Antagonists